


Master Yeet

by Sona_Boobelle (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Evelynn shows, Gen, No Romance, just salt, minor appearances - Freeform, sneaky little bith, wow I even wrote crack when I was younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle
Summary: I done this back in 2016 but never posted it. I found this in my notepad. Enjoy, the life of a jungler, Master Yi.





	Master Yeet

( ° ^ °）

Yi was in the jungle again, as all the other roles were filled. He slouched against the vine draped tree with a grunt. He did better in the jungle anyway, he wouldn't have to deal with his annoying teammates. What caught his attention was a very small toad that leaped into the clearing from the brush, onto a purple shroom. Immediately, the once wee thing ballooned humongous. The toad's eyes glare at Yi and the two other champions by him. 

Yi struck first, calling down an arc of yellow to strike down on the amphibian, his sword then carving its art. Vayne shot out her arrows, each tipped with silver, while Nami would cage the beast with her aqua prison. The pair would quickly dash out, leaving Yi to finish off the thing, and a surge would go throughout the man, signaling leveling up. He flexed his fingers before downing a potion from his satchel. Yi then felt the pain wash out from his limbs before continuing his job as jungler. 

The bladesman wasn't even done with clearing the jungle camp when he had heard a ping of assistance from top lane, Yasuo. Yi rolls his eyes, and he wishes he hadn't because the murk wolf gets a clean bite onto his arm, and it seemed to tear through the fabric of his clothing. The wuju master abruptly smites the beast, making it fall dead to the side with a growl. With being so beaten up and torn, the man recalls back to base, blue illuminating by his feet before disappearing along with his body. 

Once back in base, the cuts littered about his body fade as if they were never there, with his clothing instantly repaired and stitched anew. Yi made his way towards the jungle again. He hears another ping from top lane. A multitude of pings explode all over top lane askin for assistance. Yi grits his teeth, he's too under level to be ganking, and whomever Yasuo is up against, that was their problem, not his. 

Yi is at the river, slaying the scuttle crab when he hears the announcement of an Ally being slain. The man looks towards the path to top lane, sure enough, Yasuo was laying on the dirt. Yi clicks his tongue and heads forward to clear out the wave of minions, striking them all with a precise clean blow each. It's not until when the other respawns, he complains, " Ha, right on time. " 

Yi ignores the annoyance in the other's tone, and heads towards the blue buff camp. The man is already in a sour mood, and it increases when their mid-laner decided to take the blue buff without asking. Yi gives the gravel by his feet a kick, and mumbles about how much he hated his life. Not only was his blue buff taken, but the red as well. Assumably from the enemy jungler, Evelynn. Sneaky little shit.

Yi is on the verge of giving up and going back to base just to sit idle there, not until he was scared out of his wits. Because Evelynn then decided she was going to show up. 

The wuju bladesman immediately groped his hip for his sword which he pulled from its sheath with grace. The shadow isles woman peered from beneath her lashes craftily and her lips parted to emit her dry laugh. " Thanks for the red buff. " She says, eyes twinkling with palm pressed flat to her hip. Yi let's out a huff of indignation and his sword swings with an arc, the blade just barely grazing the woman's skin as she would instinctively leap back a pace, foreshadowing this event to come. Evelynn wears a wicked smile, and the symbols painted on the red floating brick circling her feet would flare. 

" Want your buff? Catch me if you can. " She says this with confidence, and she senses the wuju master had taken the bait, as her health would be much lower than his, ridiculously lower but high enough not to ensure death if violence were to occur. Evelynn seems to dance with her movements, her attacks, she nimbly weaves about the sharp swings of Yi's sword, though some swings had caught her flesh and shed blood, it was nothing. The shadow isles woman continues with her play, that is until the other's teammate steps in. Her mouth abruptly closed from her laughter when she felt a presence behind her. It sent chills up her spine. Evelynn didn't bother to turn around, it was a hostile presence, she ran the fuck outta there. 

But she hadn't gone much far, as Blitzcrank would propel his right arm forward to snatch the woman by her waist. Evelynn panicked, flashed, outta there again. Damn. 

Yi thanks the robot for their assistance and he groggily returns to jungle, even helping out Yasuo some in pushing his lane, which the ronin thanked profusely. Yi didn't bother with the bottom lane... they were rocking it. Vayne was at 7/2. 

Blitzcrank was doing nicely, while Yasuo was a skrub and needed a lot of assistance. Yi rubbed at his face before returning to top lane with the ronin, a little bit too exhausted to do any much, the bladesman merely gave advice and orders as they supervised from the brush, thinking about having a nap. He rises from the brush instead, and heading towards the river. Maybe cold water would do the trick. Yi splashes some of the stuff onto his face after removing his headgear.   
The gear is a bit bothersome, heavy he should say. But it does hide the scar that his skin bores very well and it's decorative-

" Yiiiiiii. "  
He hears his name and he begins to have the feelings of irritation again. But nevertheless, the man puts his headgear back on and forces himself to go up top lane to get this over with. " Okay. Hey Yasuo- " And then he sees the blue sigils circling around the other's feet. Yi's sentence wavers and he begins to hyperventilate, choking and gasping on air you know.

Yasuo then says " damn who dick you be sucking yesterday "

the end. 


End file.
